Shadow Fey
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: A fey who was tricked into serving. A shadow who has served her whole life. What happens when they cross paths and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1-The Fey who was tricked

**A/N Hello! Wind-Mage-Vaati12 is back baby! This story was written by Whisp and I in a role play. **

**Zaire, Locke, the fey queens, and Mizu belong to TheMidnightWhisp. Artemis, Ninfu, and Dark Akuryo belong to me.**

**Characters:**

**Zaire-Whisp**

**Locke-Whisp**

**Dark Akuryo-Vaati12**

**Artemis-Vaati12**

**Cole-Whisp**

**Byrne-Whisp**

**Malladus-Vaati12**

**Shieramoth-Whisp**

**Tourmaline-Whisp**

**Servants-Whisp**

**Ninfu-Vaati12**

* * *

In some forest in the human realm

A *teenage boy yelled out in pain as an arrow hit his back, making him fall to the ground.

"B-bastard." He grunted as he pushed himself up.

A tall man with black skin and eyes, silver hair, pointed ears and dressed in many dark blues chuckled darkly as he walked up to him.

"What's wrong Zaire? Have you lost your touch already?" Then he laughed.

A little girl standing a bit away from the boy was sobbing.

"Stop it!" She sobbed. "Stop hurting him!"

Zaire looked at the girl. He couldn't let her get hurt.

"Artemis! Go!" He growled and stood, facing the man. "Locke! Stay away from her!"

Locke only tapped his dagger to his chin thoughtfully. "I have my orders." He said, a grin slowly creeping onto his face. "And I'm enjoying this."

Artemis still hadn't moved. "No! I can't leave you!"

"Now! I'll be fine!" Shouted Zaire as he pulled out his fey blade. "You're going to pay for what you've done!" He said, once more addressing Locke.

The dark elf only smirked. "Will I? Then by all means... Make me pay Zaire." He winked.

"Argh-!" Zaire attacked.

The little girl hid behind a tree, to watch from safety.

Locke blocked the sword strike and smirked.

"My queen wants you dead. So dead you will be."

The fey struck again. He spun to dodge Locke's blade, and came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Locke yelled out, spitting blood. Zaired knocked him out with one hit to the head.

"There." He ran to Artemis. "Let's go now." He grabbed her hands and ran weakly, bleeding from the wound on his back.

Artemis gasped as she saw his wound.

"Nii-San! You're hurt!"

Zaire managed the weakest of smiles. "I'll be fine-" He gasped. "Arh-... Dammit..." A sound came to his ears making his eyes widen. "Artemis. Don't move or make a sound." He pushed her into the bushes so she was hidden.

Artemis's POV

Artemis sat on her knees in the bushes, wondering what her older brother had heard.

"Nee-hee-hee. That arrow had poison on it fey." A sort of high pitched voice said.

Artemis peeked through the bushes to see what was going on. A short man wearing all green walked up to Zaire, grinning. "It'll kill you in about five minutes."

Zaire stared at him, he coughed blood and groaned. He gasped in pain as black markings appeared on his skin from the poison.

The man grinned darkly. "I have an antidote..." He pulled out a vial of purple liquid. "If you want it..."

Her older brother took it and smelled it to see if it was any good, then drank it quickly. Artemis watched worriedly.

"Nii-San...be careful..." she whispered quietly.

"Better?" Asked the man, still grinning darkly.

Zaire nodded and straightened his back. He watched the man with cold eyes.

"Now you owe me something in return boy."

Zaire's eyes grew wide. "You-... You bastard."

Artemis's eyes also widened. The man had tricked him. She almost predicted the next thing that the man was going to say.

"Tell me your full name."

If you know a feys full name you can control him or her.

"Never." Growled Zaire, glaring.

Artemis felt a strong arm grab hers and pull her off the ground.

"Nii-san!" She cried out.

Her older brother turned to her in a flash. "Artemis!"

"I'll give you a choice boy. You tell me your full name. Or the little girl dies."

The man holding her glared and tightened his grip.

"AH!" She started sobbing. "Nii-San! Help me!"

Zaire growled. "Leave her out of this!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Tell me your full name then..." The green man said, grinning darkly.

The fey looked at Artemis apologetically before bowing his head.

"Fine. Just let her go then." He spat.

Artemis's eyes widened. "NO! ZAIRE DON'T!"

"Artemis. As soon as you can go home and do not follow me." He said.

"Well...?" Said the man expectantantly.

Zaire clenched his jaw.

"My name is Zaire Noite Ventos."

The green man smirked. "Zaire Noite Ventos." He said, his smirk slowly widening. "Kneel before me."

Having no choice but to obey Zaire, growled to himself and kneeled.

Artemis struggled against the one holding her. "No! Nii-san!"

"Hush sister."

The man gave an exasperated sigh. "Byrne. Release the girl now."

The man holding her, Byrne, dropped her the the ground.

"Run along girly." The green man said, grinning darkly.

Artemis's eyes welled up with tears. She scrambled to her feet, gave Zaire a pained look, turned, and ran. The last thing she heard before she ran too far was,

"Come Zaire Noite Ventos."

And Artemis knew that for the first time she was all alone.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll try to post another chapter soon. And a huge thanks to Whisp for helping! *Hug***


	2. Chapter 2- The Shadow who serves

**A/N: HI! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been _really _busy. GOMEN! **

**Zaire, Locke, the fey queens, and Mizu belong to TheMidnightWhisp. Artemis, Ninfu, and Dark Akuryo belong to me.**

**Characters:**

**Zaire-Whisp**

**Locke-Whisp**

**Dark Akuryo-Vaati12**

**Artemis-Vaati12**

**Cole-Whisp**

**Byrne-Whisp**

**Malladus-Vaati12**

**Shieramoth-Whisp**

**Tourmaline-Whisp**

**Servants-Whisp**

**Ninfu-Vaati12**

* * *

As usual it was dark and gloomy at Malladus's castle. A few servants were doing their work cleaning one of the many halls. A short shadow girl sat against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. A servant slapped her across the back of the head.

"What do you think you're doing?! Back to work!" She shouted.

The shadow girl winced. "Sorry." She said in a guiltily soft voice. She stood with her head lowered.

"Let's go girl! The floor won't clean itself!" Another servant scolded, throwing a wet rag at her.

She caught it. "Alright."

The first servant glared at her. "Come on! Stop day dreamin'."

All the servants glared and muttered at the shadow. A bucket of water was shoved at her.

"Hurry up."

The shadow girl took it and dipped the rag in the water and started washing the floor.

"I'm the shadow of a demon queen and I have to do this this..." She muttered under her breath.

A servant kicked her side, making her cry out in pain.

"Shut your trap girl!" The servant snapped.

"You'll be respectful of your master! Now hurry up and clean!"

The shadow teared up and continued cleaning.

A short man walked down the hall towards them. All the servants shrunk back as he came closer. The mans name was Cole and as usual he was accompanied by Byrne.

All the servants followed him with their eyes. He glared at them.

"Get back to work!" He sneered.

Byrne walked away to his own room as the servants bowed and went back to work. The shadow followed suit.

"Let's go Zaire!" Cole shouted as he floated down the hall.

A boy about a foot taller than the shadow walked into view. His skin was sky blue, he had orange hair that reached his jaw line and covered parts of his eyes, he wore somewhat fancy black cloths with a green lining. He followed Cole and his sparkling eyes flickered to the shadow for a second before he turned away. She stared at him with curiosity. The boy looked away from her and followed Cole. Suddenly to the shadows fear her master came walking down the hall towards Cole.

Malladus stopped in front of him. The shorter demon bowed low, grinning.

"My lord! How wonderful to see you."

"And where were you?" asked Malladus glaring. "You were told to return immediately."

"I beg your pardon my lord. I found a new servant for myself so that I may have more availability for your services."

Malladus looked over the boy who was glaring at the wall.

"He's fay." Snickered Cole. "And now obeys me."

Malladus sighed. "Very well. As long as he causes no trouble." He looked over at the servants. "You. Shadow."

The shadow flinched. "Y-yes master?"

"Take the fey to a room." He said, walking away.

"Boy. Follow her." Said Cole, then he left with Malladus.

The shadow stood, throwing aside her rag, and walked up to the boy.

"Follow me please." She said as she led him down a hall.

The boy followed her glaring at the floor.

This behavior made the shadow nervous. Perhaps she was doing something wrong.

She led him into a spare bedroom.

"Here you go." She looked at him nervously. "May I be so bold as to ask your name sir?"

He looked at her through a curtain of messy orange hair.

"...Zaire." He bowed to her. "Thank you miss, for showing me to my room."

She blushed. "Oh... You don't have to bow to me." She lowered her head, "I'm just a lowly slave."

Zaire gave her a soft smile.

"Someone as lovely as yourself should never be considered a lowly slave."

The shadow blushed harder. "Y-you're too kind lord Zaire..."

"Don't call me that. I am no lord."

"You are of higher status than I. I am required to refer to you as lord."

"Please do not."

"If that is what you wish." She bowed. "My name is Dark Akuryo."

"A pleasure miss Dark Akuryo."

Dark Akuryo blushed even harder. "Please do not be so formal. There is no need."

"Of course there is. A lady must always be respected." Said Zaire watching her curiously.

"You are too kind." Dark Akuryo said sheepishly. She glanced out the door. "I should get back to work or those servants with be angry with me. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"... Nothing at all miss. Thank you." Zaire said stepping into his room.

"Very well." She said walking down the hall.

Zaire watched her walk away with a curious expression.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as Whisp and I had fun writing it! Please review. Bye mii! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


End file.
